Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an anatomical brace apparatus and system and more particularly to an anatomical brace apparatus and system adapted to be used in relation to at least one of a wearer's head and the wearer's neck.
Background of the Disclosure
Long-distance travelers are familiar with the difficulties associated with trying to rest while seated. It is not uncommon for travelers on airplanes to fall asleep in their seats only to awake to an uncomfortable neck from the inability of the body to maintain an ergonomic head position against the influence of gravity while in a seated position.
Various simple pillow-like devices have been tried to provide some support, chiefly on the sides and to the back, but they appear to offer no benefit when a traveler's head bobs forward.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.